In battery modules for electric cars and hybrid cars, a plurality of single cells having positive and negative electrode terminals are lined up in a row. In such a battery module, a plurality of single cells are electrically connected by connecting a positive electrode terminal (positive terminal) and a negative electrode terminal (negative terminal) with a connecting member such as a bus bar.
A battery wiring module as described in Patent Document 1, for example, is used to electrically connect a plurality of single cells.